


The Sky I Wanted to Meet

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi Chapter, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Kudos: 4





	1. Returning Home

"You sure you got the message right Y/N is coming back to devildom today not some time that you happened to come up with in that stupid dream of yours." Mammon asked crossing over his chest and frowning a little bit. "I'm sure of it, she sent me a message last night saying that Lord Diavolo had messaged her asking her if she wanted to come back to RAD." Leviathan explained wincing as Mammon still hadn't let go of his cheek. "We'll just have to wait and see." Satan said not looking up from his book.

Meanwhile Y/N managed to pull their bags off the train almost dropping one of them and glanced up a friendly smile greeting her "Lucifer?" She asked titling her head to the side noticing he was dressed in his casual clothes instead of his normal RAD uniform. "I was on vacation with Lord Diavolo when he told me." Lucifer explained and you gave him a look "Since when does Lucifer take a vacation?" You asked looking confused "Since a certain human had made a suggestion to Lord Diavolo." Lucifer said raising an eyebrow "Thank you by the way." He added casually grabbing your bags and heading off. "Seems everyone is excited, Leviathan's been blowing up my phone since early this morning." You said shaking her head a little bit, the tiny device going off like crazy but blnked as Lucifer took your phone and shut it off "What's up?" You asked looking confused but grinned as he wrapped an arm around your waist. "Just figured I would steal your attention away for a few moments before we have to deal with the rest of....our family." Lucifer said and you chuckled a little bit


	2. Morning Star

“So...did you miss me, while I was in the human world?” Y/N asked turning their head towards him and frowned as he shrugged his shoulder “It was nice not having a foolish human to worry about.” Lucifer said casually his hands in his pocket but he chuckled at the annoyed look on their face and flicked their forehead with his finger “You know I’m joking, your always so serious all the time.” Lucifer said and laughed as they lightly hit him on the arm “No your the one whose needs to relax, how often does Diavolo give you a vacation.” Y/N asked crossing their arms over their chest and raising an eyebrow “As often as possible, do you not realize that the house would be in total chaos if I sneaked off for more then a day?” Lucifer asked glaring at them.

“I don’t know Lucifer, I say that your siblings can handle a few moments on their own.” A voice said and your turned your head seeing both Lord Diavolo and Barbatos following behind the two of you. “Lord Diavolo are you stalking us?” Y/N asked in mock anger but did walk over and hugged Diavolo sort of tight “I’m just making sure that Lucifer is enjoying himself.” Lord Diavolo said simply. “I was enjoying myself...” Lucifer muttered half heartily under his breath

Seeing the look on his face for a moment, they frowned and then thought about it. “Come on.” Y/N said suddenly grabbing a hold of Lucifer’s hand and dragging him along ignoring the look of shock on Lord Diavolo’s face though they did notice Barbatos’s little smile behind his mask. “Y/N, what are you doing?” Lucifer asked looking at you “Running away from Diavolo, what’s it look like I’m doing.” Y/N asked giving Lucifer a bright smile before pulling them into a side alley, panting and slightly out of breath “You didn’t have to do that?” Lucifer said crossing his arms over his chest and watching them. “Why not, you said you needed some time alone from your brothers but I’m guessing that includes Diavolo as well...right.” They asked but blinked as Lucifer put his hand on the wall blocking them from moving forward “I did say that but do you really want to be alone with right now?” He asked tilting his head to the side. They glanced up eyes widening at how close they were and then glanced off to the side “Remember the pact that you made with me at the end of the term? Y/N?” Lucifer asked chuckling as he leaned in close and blew on their ear, a rather familiar gesture to them. “I said you were mine.” He added before leaning back.


End file.
